Sucked In
by Springjokat
Summary: Charlene, a modern-day teenager, has been a fan of the Harry Potter series since she first read the books as a little girl. Now in high school, she finds Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince in her backpack during class. She starts rereading it, feeling a little queasy as she continues. Suddenly, her world starts spinning and she is whisked into the world of Harry Potter.
1. Just a Regular Day

Low battery. Exactly the two words I didn't want to see right now. I sighed softly to myself. I hadn't brought my charger today, and I still had one and a half periods to go before my day was over. I tucked my phone in my backpack and tried to pay attention to my Trigonometry lesson. Unfortunately, since I hadn't been paying attention for the first half of class, nothing was making any sense. I started digging through my backpack, hoping I actually had a book in here to entertain myself.

After searching through my backpack, I finally found a book, buried under mounds of papers and binders. I pulled it out, frowning. Was this why my backpack was so heavy? Reading the title, I smiled slightly. "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince," I muttered to myself. At least I knew it would be a good read. It was one of the few books I'd read multiple times. I must've just thrown it in to have something in case of an emergency, like now. I smiled to myself. I straightened up and glanced at the board, only to find my teacher, Mrs. Coulson, staring at me.

"It's nice of you to rejoin us, Charlene." I scowled slightly. I'd been caught, and no matter how many times I told Mrs. Coulson I preferred Charlie, she still called me Charlene.

"Sorry, Mrs. Coulson. Just looking for a pencil," I said sweetly. Her expression hardened and I winced. Ugh. She was so hard to get past.

"See me after class, Charlene. We need to talk."

One of the boys in the corner spoke up. "Charlie's getting detention," he said loudly. I turned around to see the culprit. I should have been able to know without looking that it would be Devin Findlay.

"That's none of your business." I glared at him, wanting to punch the smug smile off his face. Did he really hate me so much? It wasn't my fault he'd been stupid enough that I'd broken up with him sophomore year. We were both almost 17 now. Why couldn't he let it go?

He rolled his eyes. "We all know it'll happen anyway."

I shook my head. Mrs. Coulson frowned. "Mr. Findlay, you'll be staying after class as well." She gave him a pointed look and returned to the lesson.

After class, I waited for everyone to leave, except Devin, and then walked to Mrs. Coulson's desk. "Mrs. Coulson-" I started. She cut me off before I could continue.

"Charlene, you really need to start paying attention. I've already sent an email to your parents about your cell phone usage in my class, and that I'll be taking a few disciplinary measures. Now, I'm not going to give you detention, but I am giving you a warning. If I see your cell phone again, it will be taken. I'm also going to start requiring you to take an extra page of notes as part of your grade so that I know you've been paying attention."

I started to protest but she held up a hand. "You have no other options besides detention. I'm sure you and I both would rather just worry about taking notes."

I slowly nodded. She was right on that account. My parents would kill me if I got detention. They would kill me when they got home already for using my phone in class. "Thank you, Mrs. Coulson," I said, my voice slightly weak.

"Stay for a minute and I'll write you a tardy excuse." She turned to Devin. "As for you, I don't want to hear anything like that again. If I do, you'll get much more than a talking to." Devin looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. Mrs. Coulson handed us our notes and we left, the bell ringing a minute after we walked out of the classroom.

I wish I could say I didn't see Devin again and that our paths diverged, but he was in my Chemistry class as well. We walked in silence until we'd almost reached the classroom. I glanced over. "Do that again, and you're dead," I muttered and walked into the classroom. I handed the note to my teacher and went to my seat.

I sat down and pulled out my notebook. We were getting assigned partners for the term project today. Hopefully I wasn't too late. I glanced over at Ally, my best friend, and mouthed, "Did we choose?" She bit her lip and nodded.

"Everyone else has a partner," she mouthed.

I stopped myself from groaning. Of course I was too late. It took an entire passing period to cross the school, and that was walking quickly. I'd taken my jolly sweet time. This meant I'd be working alone, or with whatever idiot was dumb enough not to come to class the day we chose partners. I glanced around the classroom, only to find every single seat filled. I sighed and attempted to pay attention. I only managed, however, to doodle over an entire page of my notebook.

By the time the bell rang, I packed up and got ready to go. My teacher called over to Devin and told him to wait after class, and then he came over to me. "Charlie, I just wanted to let you know that since you were late to class, we'd already picked partners for our term project." I looked up at Mr. Havers and nodded. "I'm happy to inform you, however, that there is one other student without a partner. I hope you'll be able to work together and both get a good grade on your project." He gestured to Devin. "Have fun with your partner." Mr. Havers walked over to Devin and I stared. This couldn't be true.

I glanced up at the ceiling. "Please, let me die before I have to work with him," I muttered and walked out of the classroom.

I plopped down on my couch as soon as I got home. Devin! I had to work with Devin on my chemistry term project. I was going to fail, I just knew it! I sat there for a while and stewed, completely ignoring my homework and everything else I had to do. I heard the front door open and sprung up. I didn't need the added bonus of my little brother right now. I grabbed my backpack and hurried upstairs to my room. I slammed my door shut even as I heard a loud "Charlie!". I threw my bag onto my bed and sat beside it.

A loud thump sounded and I looked down. The Harry Potter book I'd been about to read during Trig had fallen next to me. No wonder it had been so loud. These books were thick! I slowly picked it up, fingering the cover. For all my show of being an airhead in some of my classes, I actually did love reading. I'd read my first Harry Potter book when I was seven, and I'd finished the series for the first time two years later. Half-Blood Prince had always been my favorite in the series. I opened the book, ignoring my brother's continued shouts, and started reading.

I'd gotten about halfway through the first page of the fifth chapter (the one at the burrow with Fleur) when I groaned. My stomach rumbled and I felt a tugging in my gut. I closed my eyes, a dizzy sensation passing over me. When I opened them, I was smack dab in the middle of someone's yard. I hurriedly got up, my stomach no longer hurting. I looked up and an old man with a long white beard stood in front of me. "Ah. You must be our newest reader. Am I correct?" the old man asked.


	2. A Reader

"Who the heck are you?" The words burst out of my mouth before I could stop them. "And what's a reader?" I asked, gripping the cold grass tightly between my fingers. I shivered slightly. Hopefully I wouldn't be outside long. I missed my warm room.

The old man smiled a gentle smile. "My name is Albus Percival-"

"Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," I finished with him, slightly skeptical. Was this really Dumbledore? He did look kind of like Richard Harris. I looked him up and down once more and shook my head. This was impossible. Whoever was playing this prank on me had almost gotten me good, but I knew this couldn't be real. I reached up and tugged the beard, knowing it would come off. The old man let out a yell as his head jerked forwards with the beard. It wasn't fake, or at least the glue they'd used was super strong. It didn't look like he was wearing any makeup either.

"Alright, if you're Dumbledore, show me your hand. The black one."

Dumbledore pulled his sleeve back, showing a blackened, withered hand - one I could barely see against the black night sky. "I'm sure this is hard to believe, Miss, but if you'll come with me, I'll explain everything and help you get situated in our world." He met my eyes and held out his other hand. I slowly took it, still slightly wary. There was a tugging in my stomach and a loud bang, then we were in a big office.

I saw a phoenix, books, and portraits hanging over the walls. On one level sat a desk, a wardrobe against the wall; the other level held a large open room with shelves surrounding it. I turned back to Dumbledore, who was now sitting at the desk. "Please, come sit." I slowly made my way over and sat down.

"Okay, maybe I'll believe this. But if I did, what does that mean?" I asked.

Dumbledore smiled gently. "Before I answer all that, I need your name. You know mine, but I don't know yours."

"Charlene. But I prefer Charlie."

Dumbledore slowly nodded. "If you don't overly mind, I think I'll address you by your proper name." I sighed. Of course. "Now, Charlene, what's happened is this. If I understand correctly, there is a woman who has written our stories. She knows them, and knows what has happened. Sometimes, however, my world is in danger of going off track. Harry, myself, Voldemort, or other people do things that aren't in accordance with these books.

"Small things don't always matter, so no reader, like yourself, comes. A reader is someone who has read this woman's books and knows what is supposed to happen."

I nodded slightly. He really was mental. Brilliant, but mental.

"When large, important events are in danger of changing, a reader is sent to us. There have been a few different readers, and the latest, it seems, is you, Charlene." He kept talking, but I wasn't quite listening, trying to process what I'd already heard.

"...to Diagon Alley to get you a wand." My head shot up and I looked straight at Dumbledore.

"I get my own wand? Anything else?" I asked.

Dumbledore smiled softly. "You'll get your own robes and books, as well as any supplies you'll need for this year. You'll also have access to the school's owls and brooms to learn how to fly. I'll also be contacting another of the readers and asking them to help you catch up." I slowly nodded. This would be so amazing!

"I expect you to be attentive in all your classes," I winced slightly, "and to stay out of trouble. If I hear you've gotten yourself detention, you'll be in even bigger trouble than before. We need readers available always to help." I nodded, trying to ignore the small knot that had formed in my stomach. This wouldn't just be all fun and games like I'd thought.

"Can we go get everything now? I think I'm ready for that."

Dumbledore nodded and stood. "Luckily the school year hasn't started. In fact, I just had to find Horace to ask him to come back as Potions Master." I tried not to roll my eyes in disgust. I'd never liked Slughorn as a character. I doubted I would like him any more in person. Dumbledore held out a hand. I took it, and we apparated away to Diagon Alley, excitement bubbling in my stomach, along with a few nervous butterflies. What if I wasn't enough for this world? What if I wasn't a witch?


	3. Ollivanders

I looked up at the sign of the shop in front of me and read the words" Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C." My heart pounded as I looked at the display cushion in front of me, a lone wand sitting on a faded, dusty purple cushion. The wind rushed by me, sending a chill up my spine as I looked up into the night sky. I was getting my own wand! Dumbledore opened the door and we went inside. A rush of warm air greeted me as we walked into the quiet, barely lit shop, the door closing softly behind us. I noticed a musty smell greeting me but tried to ignore it. I was in the world of Harry Potter! Who cared about a musty old smell?

"Garrick? I'm sorry for the late hour, but another reader dropped in on us." An old man, not quite as old as Dumbledore, hobbled down the stairs, a lantern in one hand, his other gripping the rickety old railing.

"Albus, you do realize how old I'm getting? It couldn't wait until morning?" I grinned as I saw this old man, Mr. Ollivander, The Ollivander, come down and light the shop. He set his lantern down on a desk and lit a few torches on the wall, bathing the room in light. I saw the dust floating in the air, the stacks of wand boxes all in disarray. I smiled as I saw the hall leading into the back. Maybe, one day, I'd be able to go back there, if I didn't today.

Dumbledore laughed softly. "I'm sorry, Garrick, but this is urgent. If Charlene is to in any way catch up to her peers," I felt a thrill at that word. My peers. The people here would become my friends, and I'd be able to learn real magic! "then she needs a wand as soon as possible."

Mr. Ollivander sighed and nodded. "Quite right you are, Albus. Let's see, then. Miss Charlene-"

"Charlie." I cut him off. "My name is Charlie."

He slowly nodded. "Come with me, Miss Charlie. I'm sure we'll have no trouble finding you a wand. " Mr. Ollivander picked up his lantern and started walking through the hall into the back. I stood there, my feet unmoving, stunned. This was really happening. Mr. Ollivander noticed and turned back. He beckoned me forward, and I shook myself, hurrying to follow him. Hopefully Dumbledore was right. Hopefully I was a witch.

The back room was even mustier than the front of the shop, and my nose wrinkled in slight disgust. Why couldn't being in this world be absolutely perfect? Of course, though, every up had it's downs. I came back to earth and my feet stopped, the rest of my body leaning precariously forward as I nearly crashed into Mr. Ollivander. My arms wheeled as I tried to regain my balance. My hand knocked into a wand box and it crashed to the floor, sending up a cloud of dust. My eyes started to water and my hand flew to my nose as I regained my balance. Before I could stop it, a sneeze ripped through my throat and out of my mouth. I groaned softly. Seriously?

"Are you all right, Miss Charlie?" Mr. Ollivander asked, looking back at me. I sighed and nodded, stepping forwards after him into a darkened, square room. More dusty wand boxes lined the walls. There was no desk in the middle of the room, just a small table in one corner, and the room was slightly warmer than the front of the shop. I couldn't help feeling slightly claustrophobic in here.

Mr. Ollivander walked to one of the walls and pulled down a wand box, sending up a small puff of dust. I blinked rapidly. This room was so bad for my sinuses. I watched as he shook his head. "No. Not that one." He put it back and moved to another spot, pulling down a couple different boxes. He slowly nodded. "Yes." He walked over, opening the box, his long, nimble fingers pulling out a beautiful black wand. He thrust the wand into my hands. "Well, try it out." I flicked the wand and . . . nothing. My heart sank.

Mr. Ollivander tsked and took the wand from my hands, putting it back in the box and setting it on the table, then grabbing another wand box and repeating basically the same process as before. Before I knew it, I was holding another wand. "Pear wood, dragon heartstring, 13 1/2 inches, medium yielding flexibility," he murmured. I smiled. Dragon heartstring. That sounded powerful, and right now, I wanted to feel powerful.

I swished the wand with a smooth flick of my wrist and the back window shattered. I winced and quickly set the wand down, but couldn't help appreciating the cool breeze now filtering in through the window. "Maybe not that one," I said softly, and Ollivander nodded.

He walked to another wall and pulled out a box, running his fingers over it. "I wonder…" he murmured. I waited, anxious. He walked over and handed the wand to me, then pulled his jacket tighter over his nightgown. I barely kept from rolling my eyes. How was he even close to cold when it was stiflingly hot in here, even with the slight breeze.

"Hollywood, Phoenix feather core, 13 inches, slightly yielding flexibility." He said. "These wands are rarely compatible with anyone, seeing as the core and wood often disagree with each other, but I wonder if you are the right person for this wand. If you are, I'm sure you'll grow quickly, and become quite the contender in any duel." I listened, smiling. If this was my wand, then I'd really be special. I waved the wand, wishing I could make something levitate. To my surprise, the box the wand had come out of started to float up from the desk, and wind in the room picked up, whipping my hair and rushing around Mr. Ollivander and I. I looked at him and he grinned. "Oh, yes!" He grabbed his lantern and quickly hobbled to the front of the store where Dumbledore was waiting. I ran after him, not wanting to be left in the dark.

"She's a powerful one, Albus." He grinned. "Teach her well." I smiled. I really was special, and now, I'd have even more of a chance to prove it. I walked over to Dumbledore who smiled graciously at me.

"Well done, Miss Charlene. Now, we'll get you sorted tomorrow, and then get the rest of your school supplies, seeing as it's so late now. I imagine you've had a long, exciting day and you'd like to get some rest." I nodded. His smile widened slightly, a knowing twinkle in his eye. He held out a hand, the tugging in my gut pulled at me, and then we were gone.

We landed in a room full of beds, but no people. I knew immediately it was one of the Hogwarts dorms. Dumbledore turned to me. "You'll stay in one of the empty dorms for now, until I can talk to, perhaps Molly about you staying with her." I nodded emphatically, excited at the prospect of meeting Mrs. Weasley. She'd always been one of my favorite characters, and I absolutely adored the actress's portrayal of her in the movies. Dumbledore smiled at me. "You'll find pajamas in that drawer," he pointed to a dresser next to one of the bunks, "and any other necessities in the drawer below. Get some sleep, Charlene, and I'll see you again in the morning." He turned and left the room.

I set my wand down on the dresser and got ready for bed, trying to process everything that had happened today, praying I wouldn't wake up to find it all just a dream as I laid in bed and closed my eyes.


	4. Touring the castle

I woke up to a knock on the door. My eyes fluttered open and I softly groaned as the closed, pulling my warm blankets closer to me. "Five more minutes mom, please." A hand shook my shoulder. I reluctantly opened my eyes.

When the world focused and I looked up, the face in front of me wasn't my mother. I sat bolt upright, my eyes widening as I reached for my phone and my nightstand - that wasn't there. My hand hit air and continued down, pulling me with it. I tumbled off the bed, the blankets coming with me. A warm hand met my own and gently pulled me up. I rubbed my butt, sore from the fall. I glanced around and sighed. It hadn't been a dream. I was in the world of Harry Potter, and Minerva McGonagall stood in front of me.

"Are you all right, dear?" She asked kindly.

I sent her a small smile. "I'm fine. You're, Professor McGonagall?"

She nodded. "Professor Dumbledore sent me to show you around the castle. I'll wait outside for you to get ready." She turned and left the room, and I scrambled to find something to wear.

Professor McGonagall showed me around the castle and I couldn't help thinking she had all the same mannerisms Maggie Smith had given her. She looked slightly different, but I didn't mind. She still had the stern, motherly demeanor and kind air. I only half paid attention to the tour, which I knew I would regret later, but I couldn't help but marvel at McGonagall.

We reached the Great Hall and I stared up at the ceiling. "Wow," I breathed. It was incredible. It all was. I glanced at McGonagall, who was smiling softly.

"Are you hungry, Charlene?"

"Yes," I said softly, trying not to be annoyed. Why couldn't anyone call me Charlie like I wanted them to?

McGonagall gestured towards one end of a long table where a small array of dishes sat. I glanced at her to ask permission and she nodded. I hurried over to eat breakfast, then we continued with the tour.

Soon the tour ended. It had been amazing. We stopped Professor Dumbledore's office and McGonagall left me inside. I stood there for a second before I started wandering. He wasn't here, so I hoped he'd be okay with it. As I wandered, I took in my surroundings, since I hadn't had much time to examine the room last night.

Two levels greeted me, one with bookshelves and desks against the wall, the second with moving and talking portraits lining the circular wall. My gaze fell to a large mahogany desk in the center of the second level, a stand next to it. A red and orange bird, Fawkes, sat on the stand. I walked over and held out my hand. He was watching me, just as I was watching him. He slowly bobbed his head, and I placed one hand on his silky feathers.

A door opened, a cold draft blew through the warm room, and I turned to the door, moving my hand back to my side. Dumbledore walked in and sat at his desk.

"Sit, please," he gestured to the chairs sitting in front of his desk and I slowly sat. "I trust you had an enlightening tour?"

I nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

"I spoke with Molly," Dumbledore started, and my eyes widened a little, "and she said they'd be happy to take you until the start of the school year."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I wouldn't have to stay in an empty dorm for the rest of the summer. Speaking of… "How long until the start of the school year?" I asked.

"A few more weeks." Dumbledore gave me a soft smile. "Hagrid will take you to Diagon Alley to get you fitted in your robes, and get you your own books. We will begin private lessons-"

"Private lessons?" I interrupted. I noticed his slightly exasperated look and glanced down. "Sorry."

He nodded and continued talking, telling me what I'd be doing for the next week. Private lessons with himself, Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn, and Professor Snape. Apparently, I absolutely had to learn these few subjects. Professor Dumbledore would also be contacting another reader to catch me up to speed. I was excited but also a little apprehensive. I hoped I liked this other reader.

He soon dismissed me, and I went back to the dorm I was staying in. I sat down and pulled out my phone, wondering if I could snap a pic and post it on Insta. People would freak if they saw this.

I opened my camera and pushed the button. I gasped and dropped the phone as sparks flew from my phone. "Merlin's beard!" I cursed, holding my hand. It had gotten burned. Apparently the rumor that electronics didn't work at Hogwarts was true. And now my phone was ruined.

I picked my phone up and tried to examine it. It wouldn't even turn on. I frowned and shoved the phone in a drawer. My parents would be so mad.


	5. Meeting the Weasleys

I wiped sweat from my forehead. I hadn't been walking outside with Dumbledore for long, but the sun was hot, and I was lugging around a great big trunk. I stopped as he did. He knocked on the door to what I could only assume was the burrow. Where I'd first dropped in on this world. In the daylight, it looked so different. Less…tall and intimidating. Actually, it was just as tall I decided as I looked up at it.

The door opened and I looked over to see Molly Weasley standing in the doorway. My eyes widened. "Wow."

I didn't realize I had said that out loud until I heard, "oh yes, dear. It's quite impressive, isn't it?" Molly smiled lightly at me. I glanced down. Luckily my cheeks were already red from the heat and the sun. Hopefully they had some aloe vera here. Had that been discovered yet?

Molly took my hand and ushered me in, helping with my trunk. She and Dumbledore talked softly, but I was too busy looking around to pay attention to what they were saying. The house looked magical.

In one corner stood the famous Weasley clock. I noticed the hands for Fred, George, Bill, Percy, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley were all at work. That made sense, since Fred and George would've recently started their joke shop. Ron's hand was outside, Ginny's at home.

I glanced at Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore. They seemed deep enough in conversation they wouldn't notice. I started to walked past them in order to find Ginny. I wanted to meet her. She'd always been one of my favorite characters. Before I even got five steps past them, something grabbed my collar and dragged me back to them. I met Dumbledore's eyes and he raised an eyebrow. "There's a few rules before you go running of, Charlene."

"Charlie," I grumbled under my breath.

Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly at me. "Don't break anything. Be willing to help. Don't encourage my children's mischief, please…" No chance of that, I thought as she went on. "…And last but not least, don't explore drawers. You never know what Fred and George left behind." She said.

I winced as I remembered the punching telescope Hermione had been hit with in the book. "Yes, ma'am."

She smiled at me. "There's a good girl. Now, grab your trunk and we'll find you somewhere you can stay." I grabbed my trunk and obediently followed. This would be awesome. I'd probably get to meet half of the main characters, just by staying in this house!

Mrs. Weasley opened the door to a room and a young girl jumped off her bed.

"Oh, hi mum," she said, smiling.

I grinned. Ginny.

Molly smiled and hugged her. "Ginny, this is…oh dear. We already have a Charlie in the family. Would you be all right if we stuck with Charlene?" She asked, turning to me.

I tried to keep a smile on my face. This reason I understood, but it would still be annoying. "Of course, that's fine."

She nodded and turned back to Ginny. "Ginny, Charlene. Charlene, my daughter Ginny."

I held out a hand. "Nice to meet you."

She took it, watching me. It felt almost like she was searching my soul. I tried not to feel uncomfortable with the scrutiny. This didn't typically happen. "Welcome to the burrow," she finally smiled.

Molly grinned and clapped her hands in delight. "Good, good! Now, Ginny, I'll have your father set up another bed in here, if that's all right, and Charlene can stay with you."

Charlie, I silently corrected as Ginny nodded. "Fine by me," she said.

Molly smiled at us and left.

I looked at Ginny. "So, um…" I trailed off, not sure what I'd been about to say.

She smiled. "Put your trunk in the corner, and I'll give you a tour of the house." We smiled at each other. I put my trunk away and we left the room.

It seemed like only minutes had passed when dinner came. I'd met almost everyone in the house including Fleur, Ron, and Hermione. Me Weasley hadn't been home, and Harry had been…conspicuously absent everywhere I went. I had seen him once out the window. He'd been in the garden. By the time I'd gotten there, he was gone. Maybe Ginny had just been avoiding him. Even though she was dating other guys, I knew she still liked him.

We all sat down to dinner, and Mr. Weasley joined us. Molly sat at one end, he at the other. Fleur, Ginny, and I sat on one side, while Ron, Harry, and Hermione occupied the other. I couldn't believe I was sitting (diagonally, unfortunately) across from Harry Potter! Ginny actually pinched me quite a few times…apparently I must've had a dream-struck look on my face.

Dinner ended and I headed up to Ginny's room with her. I heard footsteps running up the stairs behind me. I glanced back and Harry stopped in front of me. "Sorry, but, who are you?"

I winced. "My name is, Charlene." I sighed. "I'm transferring to Hogwarts from Illvermorny. As part of an exchange program." I said. It was what Dumbledore had told me to tell people. And now I'd be forever stuck as Charlene in Harry's mind.

He nodded. "Okay, then. See you around!" He went back downstairs. I came up and flopped on the bed they'd magicked into the room. I pulled out my wand and inspected it.

I set it down and closed my eyes. As I drifted off, I couldn't help feeling a panging in my chest. 'Merlin's beard I missed my family, and my home' I thought as I fell into blissful oblivion.


	6. DiagonAlley

I spent the next couple weeks helping Mrs. Weasley around the house, as well as hanging out with the kids my age. I hadn't expected to be so completely accepted so quickly. They included me in everything, and Harry and Ron even attempted to teach me quidditch - after Ginny taught me how to ride a broom. That had been embarrassing. Now that I understood it, though, I wasn't half bad at flying.

As I pulled Harry's birthday cake out of the oven, helping Mrs. Weasley prepare for Harry's birthday party, I couldn't help thinking about what I knew was coming next. We would get our Hogwarts letters (the others had already gotten their O.W.L.S.) and then go off to Diagon Alley. My stomach was filled with all sorts of butterflies at that thought. I'd get to at least see Draco Malfoy, which would be interesting, considering I knew more about him than he did himself. I couldn't help wondering what he would look like in actual life, if you could call this that. Would he live up to the way Tom Felton had portrayed him? Would he look as gorgeous? Was he as nasty as he was portrayed? Was he-

"Ow!" I quickly pulled my hand towards me and looked down at it. I cursed under my breath as I watched the red, already irritated skin on my palm starting to blister and bubble. How long had I been touching the cake? I sent a mutinous glare at the hot pan. I'd already burnt myself when my phone exploded. That had been nearly healed. Now this? I rolled my eyes and went to look for the first aid kit.

After finding the burn cream - with a little help - I went back down to the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley continue with birthday preparations.

As Mrs. Weasley passed out cake later that night, Remus Lupin entered the room, and my stomach flipped. I wasn't sure how to react to him. He'd always been a favorite of mine, but I didn't know if I even wanted to talk to him since I knew what would happen to him at the Battle of Hogwarts. But, I wouldn't be present for that. I could still be his friend, right?

He, Mr. Weasley, and Bill started talking, and my stomach dropped as I heard him talking about Florean Fortescue going missing, and Ollivander being gone. I had been at Ollivander's only a couple weeks ago. I'd completely forgotten about this. The poor man.

Mrs. Weasley glared at Remus and her husband and son. I quietly excused myself and headed upstairs, not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation.

The next day our Hogwarts letters arrived, mine included. My stomach flipped and flopped as I tore the beautiful wax seal and pulled out the parchment inside. I ran my fingers along the side of the paper, still trying to convince myself this was actually real.

I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding in as I finished. Dumbledore told me I'd be going to Hogwarts this year, but holding this paper made it more real. It helped me believe it was really happening - that I wasn't just dreaming. I smiled softly at the note Professor McGonagall had left me telling me about a mini sorting ceremony and private lessons. She could be stern, but she was also so loving. I couldn't wait to get to know her better.

I smiled softly. Soon, but not soon enough, I'd be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, hanging out with the characters from my favorite books, and living in the true world of Harry Potter. I couldn't wait for things to get moving.

Saturday we headed to Diagon Alley. I sat in the back with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley while Mr. Weasley and Harry rode up front.

"It's good dad can get us these again," Ron said, stretched over more of the seat than he should have been. I was suddenly quite glad I'd chosen to sit next to Ginny and not him.

"Don't get used to it. It's only because of Harry," Mr. Weasley said.

I sunk down into the leather of the seat and let the breeze from the open windows blow over me. My cheeks were hot, so it felt nice to have the cool air rushing over me.

"He's been given top-grade security status. And we'll be joining up with additional security at the Leaky Cauldron too."

I smiled a little as I remembered who the security was. I was finally going to meet Rubeus Hagrid. He'd be a little preoccupied with Harry of course, but that was fine with me. It meant I'd be able to explore Diagon Alley, and meet Draco Malfoy. Maybe. If I could slip out from under Mrs. Weasley's watchful eye. The woman really was a dear, but she was so worried about Voldemort she didn't let anything remotely dangerous happen while she was near. I honestly wondered why Voldemort hadn't ever turned and run at the sight of an angry Molly Weasley. She was formidable.

The car rolled to a stop and we all filed out.

"Harry!" Hagrid boomed. I watched their exchange with fascination. Hagrid was taller than I had imagined. I was almost 6 feet, pretty tall for a girl, but Hagrid was at least 8 feet tall. I felt like a shrimp next to him, but I guessed most people probably did.

Mrs. Weasley came over and ushered everyone inside, then out into Diagon Alley. I looked around in fascination. Even in a terrified world, this street was still bustling. It was subdued, and I could tell this wasn't how it usually was. A lot of shops were dark, closed signs hanging in the windows. There was a line coming out of Gringotts that seemed to stretch and wrap around the buildings. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was the sole exception to everything. The shop was bright and bustling, and increasingly busy. People kept walking in, but not many walked out.

I headed first towards Madame Malkin's to get my robes. As I walked in, I heard a boy speaking, and a woman's cold voice reply.

"Draco, I can't just leave you to do your shopping. You know our rules."

I shivered slightly. That had to be Narcissa. I glanced back at the door as it opened. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all came in. Draco made a comment about Hermione. After a small argument, he and Narcissa left. I followed Draco, knowing the state Madame Malkin would be in. I'd go back later, with Ginny.

I hurried after Draco and his mom. "Excuse me?" I said as I caught up to them. Draco glanced back. Our eyes met, and my heart skipped a beat. He really was gorgeous. Even if he was an idiot. I opened my mouth to say something more, but his gaze turned cold and he kept walking with his mother. I bit my lip and didn't follow. I'd have to talk to him later. I went to find Ginny.

Ginny and I went with her parents to Flourish and Blotts and bought my books with the money Dumbledore had given me for school supplies. Since I'd never taken magic at Hogwarts before (at least, that was my excuse to the Weasleys) I got extra books McGonagall had included on my school supplies list. That was a bit of a hassle, but everything turned out okay. Next I got my robes, everything I'd need for Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, and anything I'd need for Potions from the apothecary. Then we went into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

I walked into the doors and looked around. Noise bombarded me from all sides. I saw two men walking down stairs in the middle and smiled. They looked practically identical. The Weasley twins. I tried not to think about everything that was in store for them.

Instead I walked with Ginny towards the Pygmy Puffs, not paying attention to Fred and George's interrogation of their sister. I watched Mrs. Weasley carefully. I wanted to get out quickly so I could explore, and hopefully "run into" Draco, even if he was an arrogant prick.

I slipped out just as I glanced back and saw the golden trio disappear under Harry's invisibility cloak. Hopefully I didn't spoil their fun, but I was going after Draco too. I was determined to talk to him, even if he didn't want to talk to me. The cold look he'd given me earlier was a little annoying, but he was essential to Harry's sixth year. That meant I'd probably have to encounter him at some point this year. I might as well make his first impression of me a good one. It's not like he would think I was stalking him, right?

I followed Draco through Diagon Alley to Knockturn Alley, but stopped outside. It didn't look welcoming or inviting in there, and I didn't want to stand out. And, unfortunately, I didn't have an invisibility cloak. I saw the corner of Borgin and Burkes and watched Draco go in. I shivered slightly and turned to go. As I did, I ran into something. I stumbled back a bit but looked up, trying to see who I'd run into - literally.

"Careful there," I heard a voice say. A familiar voice. I looked up and my eyes widened. I was looking straight into the eyes of Devin Findlay.


End file.
